KoHo I missed you
by 00EmotionallyHelpless00
Summary: Korea was having a normal morning, until Hong Kong decided to pay a visit to his Korean boyfriend. Wut happens, daze . KoHo/KoreaXHongKong/Fragrant Kimchi. Korea Topping. Is from an RP but there's a little more than wut was in the RP. M for a reason.


**Warning:** This is Yaoi (boyxboy) If you don't like it, don't read it. Also this is smut/m, meaning it's R-18 story. You've been warned.

**So ah, this is from a Roleplay a made with the best RP'r of Hong ever in dA. But this is not straight from it, I just used my memory and my imagination, so there is a bit more than there was in the RP**

**Hope ya enjoy.**

It was a lovely Sunday morning. Im Yong Soo woke up early, because he couldn't get any more sleep, although he wasn't sleepy anymore. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hi Hong" He said cheerfully to the phone. "Yong Soo, I'm coming to Seoul today at 3pm, could you come to pick me up from the train station?" "kay, see you there".

At 3pm Yong Soo was waiting at the train station, but he couldn't see Hong Kong anywhere. "Korea" Hong wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Korea smiled.

Finally they reached Korea's house. Hong Kong set down his backs and opened his arms wide waiting.

Korea went to Hong and hugged him "I missed you". Hong wrapped his arms around Korea again "missed you too". Then Hong kissed Korea on the lips, broke it and made a wanting face. "eh? you're in that mood again?" "well you could say that, I've been long gone after all".

Korea put his lips against Hong's and Hong opened his mouth for Korea. They started French kissing and Hong made a quite groan. Korea pulled away and went to the neck licking and sucking. "going a little fast, are we?" Hong smirked. "can't help it" Korea started to nibble. "ngh.. a little more of that, please.." Korea smirked and began playing with Hong's nipples.

Hong Kong took his shirt quickly off and Korea went down to lick the left nipple while still playing with the right one. "Ah~!" Koreas smirk grew wider, when he went lower with one of his hands. He went back to kissing still reaching for the lower part.

Korea unbuttoned Hong's pants and his hand made its way inside the pants. "You're so hard down here" Korea said licking his lips and looking down. "Shut up! I just needed this kind of attention.. nghh.." Korea made a dark laugh and started rubbing the tip of Hong's member. "oh god, Ko..re-Ah!"

Korea stops the rubbing, when some pre-cum shot on his hand. He took his hand out to lick his hand clean. "You taste good already" Hong blushed a little and moved his crotch against Korea's involuntary.

Korea put his hand back and started to bump while kissing Hong Kong, who moaned in the kiss. Suddenly Hong broke the kiss and grabbed a hold of Korea's curl. "ngh.. wha-what?" Korea blushed. "Bedroom, now" "Fine if you just let go of Seoul". Korea carried Hong Kong bridal style towards bedroom. "wha- Why can't I?" Korea chuckled. "Too late" He opened the door and went inside the bedroom setting Hong on the bed.

Hong made himself look really inviting before Korea, who couldn't bear himself anymore. He went to the bed and placed Hong on his lap while kissing him. Korea started to undress Hong from his pants and placed him on his back.

After the pants went flying through the room, Korea went sitting between Hong's legs and licked the tip of Hong's member. Hong blushed out of embarrassment and made a small yelp. Korea licked Hong's member slowly from every part, while Hong breathed heavily, moaning. "K-Korea.. ha.. Ah!" Then out of the blue, Korea took the whole member inside his mouth and Hong was surprised by the sudden warm wetness.

He started sucking slowly enjoying the pleasant sounds Hong was making. As he started going faster and playing with Hong's balls Hong Kong's moans grew louder. "hah.. you havin' fun?" Korea hummed a yes, 'cause he couldn't stop.

Korea sped up the sucking "K-Korea! More! Faster!" He did as told and went as fast as he could. Hong grabbed the bed sheets "I'm going to—-"

Hong came inside Korea's mouth and Korea swallowed it with no regret. While Hong Kong was still gasping from the blowjob, Korea undressed himself permanently. "Time for the good part, huh?" "yeah" Korea went back sitting between Hong's legs and started rubbing his entrance with his own member. "Hurry up!" Hong was too impatient for stretching, that he didn't even care about the pain what he knew was coming.

Korea pushed himself in slowly "ngh.. you're so tight" "of course I am! Ah~!" Korea pushed himself in entirely "you ready?". Hong Kong thought for a second "yeah.. I guess.." He didn't know was he ready or not, but he didn't care.

Korea pulled out and pushed back in making them both moan. All was heard was loud moans and begs for more. Korea kissed Hong again. "ha! Korea harder!" Hong screamed. Korea obeyed and they both closed their eyes out of pleasure. Hong came the second time screaming Korea's name.

Korea came almost right after Hong screaming like hell and collapsed on Hong Kong breathing heavily. Hong kissed his nose and smiled. "that was fun" Korea said out of breath. Hong nodded "yes, yes it was".

Korea rolled lying next to Hong Kong. He was so tired after all the things they did. "I love y-" Hong tried to say but Korea was already asleep. Hong chuckled "still acting like a child" he wrapped an arm around Korea and doze off.


End file.
